


[podfic] Sleep (Don't Count On It)

by yikesola



Series: podfic [17]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Covid-19 pandemic, Depersonalization, Dissociation, Fear of Death, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Somniphobia (fear of sleep), overlapping voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: "His heartbeat quickens as conversations turn into arguments, and he finds himself defending but then surrendering to the harsher methods his mind uses against him."In the middle of the night, Phil struggles through a panic attack.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester
Series: podfic [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] Sleep (Don't Count On It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indistinct_echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indistinct_echo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sleep (Don't Count On It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517103) by [indistinct_echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indistinct_echo/pseuds/indistinct_echo). 



> Author's Note: This fic handles real anxieties and includes somewhat vivid descriptions of panic attacks and intrusive thoughts (including thoughts of dying). If you are someone who develops new phobias or intrusive thoughts easily, I'd advise that you skip this fic, or at least defer it until Covid-19 is behind us. Thanks :)
> 
> Reader's Note: happy birthday echo🖤✨ I hope I've channelled the anxiety of your lovely fic and in return, the universe will give you the peaceful sort of year you deserve!

**Length** — 7:51  
WARNING: there is overlapping voices from timestamp2:36-3:20 

**Stream/Download** mp3 via [Google Drive](http://drive.google.com/file/d/1NwT39hklStA-Dwcd56I68TLj2PqgZ5uq/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi to [echo](http://indistinct-echo.tumblr.com/) or [me](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/643262429383606272/his-heartbeat-quickens-as-conversations-turn-into) !


End file.
